The reason
by HaveSomeNostalgia
Summary: Thor is not happy with the life he's been living with. He may not know it but all he is a game piece in Loki's game. Only to be used. Will contain: Physical and emotional abuse, Forced/Abusing sex. and more. Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Thor fanfiction.

WARNING: Underage sex, absuse (mentally and sexually), may contain rape.

I am aware that Thor is older, but, I changed it for the story.

I don't make any type of money from this nor do I own the characters.

Loki couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh of pure aggravation as the cold winter air assaulted his face. With a small curse under his breath he pulled his overly priced coat closer to his petite frame. Dark green eyes skimmed over the blurred faces he passed not one face seemed to stick out and grab his attention. None of them mattered to him. There was only one person possible of grabbing Loki's full attention and that was his beloved Thor. His one and only. **Only **his.

The list of things Loki was willing to do for his Thor where endless.

Many people would see their relation ship as inappropriate or maybe even disgusting. Seeing as they are brothers. Blood brothers. The blood than ran threw Loki ran threw Thor also. They where one in Loki's mind.

The silence was pierced by the sound of Loki letting out a hack of a cough. The cold air was really getting to him. His feet continued crunching down on the pure snow. The snow was absolutely beautiful spread evenly over the skyscrapers of New York. It was such a shame people would ruin the beautiful image.

A real Kodak moment.

He may have actually taken a photo of it if he had not been in such a rush, all he knew was that he had to get home.

Now.

He began to dart and swerve threw the busy streets, trying not to bump into as many people as possible. A speed walk turned into a jog. The cold air filling his lungs which made him want to get to his apartment faster. As expected his apartment came into view. The apartment building was squashed into the corner of a musty street, clouded with smog from the city below and rain from the clouds above. Loki shoved his pocket into his jean pockets digging for his set of keys. No success.

_Shit._

Loki ran a frustrated hand threw his raven hair his pale fingers began to press into his scalp causing pain in his head.

Stay calm he reminded himself.

This time he dug his hang into his hand into his coat searching for any sign of his weeks. His fingers skimmed over the cool metal that was nestled into his deep pockets. He pulled out the chunks of keys and began flipping threw the keys; he brought it to eye lived hurriedly examining all the keys. He picked one out of the bunch that had a red sharpie dot poked in the middle. He jammed the key into the keyhole and began to jiggle the key and the door handle simeltaioniously. A small _Click_ signaled the right to pass. With a forceful push with his good shoulder the door swung open hitting the wall behind which sounded throughout the apartment and down the narrow hallways. With neck breaking speed Loki skimmed through his apartment looking for anything wrong. He spotted nothing. Good.

The apartment reeked over perfume and stale coffee. It was like any other apartment it was three bedrooms (one was a guest bedroom), a nice sized kitchen which was completely re-done. New stainless stainless steal appliances. Granite countertops and a large wooden table sat to the far left. The table was covered with different types of bills and with closer examination he noticed to be a coloring page. Unfinished. With grace Loki made his way through his apartment in search for Thor. He peeped inside of the living room but found no sight of him. The bathroom much like the living room was empty.

Numerous scenarios began to swarm inside of his mind in what could have happened to his angel. Was he abducted? No! Of course not. There was no sign of forced entry and the house was just the way he left it. With a quickened pace he began to peep inside of the two bedrooms. Empty. There was only one room left.

A clammy hand made its way to the rusty door knob with a turn of the knob Loki couldn't help but breathe a gasp of what exactly he saw.

Thor lay across the Queen Size bed with his left hand grazing the cold wooden floor. His sandy blonde hair surrounded his face in light curls which lay spread out on the soft pillow case. Skin stretched tightly over almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. His thin pink lips where twitching as if he where saying something but it came out slurred with sleep. Much to Loki's pleasure he was shirtless.

His chest rose and fell with a constant rate. His body had slight Goosebumps on them from the coldness from the room. Loki's eyes wandering down his brother's body without the slightest bit of shame. His body was quite appealing. Slightly tan skin, flat smooth stomach, well deforming muscles and lets not forget what was between his thighs. Loki's green orbs looked down on the sleeping form of his brother with lust growing deep within them.

"He's such an angel. Sweet Jesus" he said under his breath.

Loki began to trail his fingers down Thor's cherubic face tracing every curve his face had. Growing more hungry for more he began to trail his whole hand down his chest liking the feel of his skin below his fingers.

"He's perf-"Loki began only to be cut off my a certain sound which came from below.

"Hmm?"

Sapphire blue clashed with forest green. Thor blinked once, twice and a third time looking up at the face that was a little to close for comfort. Loki's face was merely inches away from his breathing down on the bridge of his nose.

A harsh cough filled the air which let Thor breathe a sigh of release when Loki moved away not wanting to cough on him. Sighing slightly Thor leaned up so his head lay resting on the plush pillows supporting him. Once Loki's coughing fit died down he reached his hand out and brushed his fingers tips on Thor's forehead.

"Where you asleep? Did I wake you up? My apologies." Loki said.

"Yes, I decided to take a nap while you where gone".

A loud laugh was Loki's response.

"What did I tell you about naps? You sleep much to long! You can sleep when I return." His voice was starting to grow deeper and louder.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just so tired! I won't to it again. I promise"

Loki looked down at his brother with a hold glare his eyes where cold and calculating. He let out a sigh as he rested his rump down on the bed avoiding Thor's long legs. He turned his body so he could get a better view of the angel. With a come hither movement Thor scrambled into Loki's awaiting lap.

Strong arms engulfing him closer than thought possible. Loki smelt of colleague and a smell that Thor could not pin point exactly. A mix between sweat and something sweet. The blonde rested his head in the crook of the man's swan like neck. It seemed like time was everlasting when Thor was held like that.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Can I maybe have some cake today? I haven't had some in a long time!" He said in a whiny voice.

"You know that I don't allow any type of sweets in my home. Why would you even ask when you know I would deny you any cake? You know those sweets are no good for you!"

Loki craned his neck to get a better look at the blonde as he started to pout. Very childish.

"I don't mean to upset you but you know I don't want you eating anything that is full of fat and sugars. Now please, relax. I will get you some food in a couple minutes."

The growling in the pit of his stomach made him realize just how hungry he actually was. Well, that's what eating toddler portioned food does to you, especially when you're at the age of seventeen. Loki's hands began to climb its way up Thor's bare chest.

Thor began to look around the room trying to ignore the hand that made its way up his skin. The hand was ice cold and seemed to explore every part of his chest. He bit down on his lip trying not to cry out in pain as Loki began to toy with his nipple. His nails dug into the soft tissue occasionally tugging at the now angry skin. A soft hum came from deep within Loki's chest as he enjoyed toying with the younger man below him. Thor could not help but to start trashing in Loki's vice grip much like a toddler would do.

"Loki! Please, stop. It hurts so much!" The trashing was now becoming violent.

Before Thor could continue his temper tantrum Loki managed to lay Thor over his knobby knees. Thor's head skimmed the cold ground below while his bottom was perched in the air slightly. Nothing could have prepared Thor for exactly what came next. A hand gripped his cotton night pants, pooling them down to his ankles. Now his smooth butt was bare.

"Loki, what did-"

_Slap!_

The same cold hand from before was the same one that pulled back and gave a hard swat on his rump. Loki looked down to admire the now reddening skin. Perfect. A loud intake of breath was the only sound that Thor was capable of making.

"You must learn some manners."

"I don't wa-"

_Slap!_

The same pain from a few moments again was starting up. His bottom was now turning a crimson shade of red and from the hardness of the slap would surely leave bruises. Thor once more opening his mouth to protest but was cut off by a nice swat to his bottom. The slaps where becoming more constant, not even the slightest pausing.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

"If you cry out once more I will keep going."

Thor had no choice but to bite down on his lips trying to hold back every sound that threatened to escape. His usual soft pink lips where now turning a mixture of red and purple. Blood was being to pool in his mouth from biting down on his abused lips so hard. It was a total of 5 minutes before Loki decided that Thor had enough. With a soft sigh he began to rub circles into the younger mans back.

"Come lay back down". He ordered in a honey slick voice.

Thor did just that. He didn't dear to pull up his pants or else that would cause much more pain. He simply layed face down on the sheets and let tears slide down his cherubic face.

"Lay here while I return with some food".

Thor didn't bother looking over his shoulder to make sure that Loki had actually left the room. Once he guessed he left he let it all out. Angry sobs where now pouring out of him, he couldn't stop them. He closed his eyes and let his head sink further into the pillow ignoring the pain he was feeling. Not just physical put but also emotional. For as long as he could rember it was always him and Loki. At the age of eight is when Thor's life took a toll for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't make any type of money from this nor do I own the characters.**

As Thor laid waiting for Loki to return with his food he began to think of all of his earliest memories. Most of Thor's memories' from childhood where blurred, maybe a few here and there. For most of the young mans life was spent in a dimly light apartment building in New York. His life with Loki was not one most people would want to have seeing that Loki had the tendencies of an over bearing sadist. The older man was quite a character.

He had a head full of thick midnight hair which fell gracefully to the small of his back which Thor had the privilege of touching maybe once or twice. His green eyes where not only cold but they had the power to detect anything about a person in seconds, a tall lean body. His body was a creamy porcelain collection due to the face he tried to avoid the sunlight as much as possible. His body seemed to glide whenever he took a step. In Thor's opinion he was inhumanly handsome.

Even though his outer exterior was attractive what lie beneath that was what inside flawed him mostly: His personality.

The man had much of an anger issue. It seemed like the slightest things would send him over the edge into what Thor would call the 'Black out mode'. That's exactly what Loki would do he would go into a complete rage which would take a while for him to be able to come down from. Loki was so 'protective' of his beloved that he had forced the younger man to live in a cramped bedroom with no way of leaving the home. At all. Thor was able to walk around the apartment as he pleased but he had to tell Loki what room he would be in and why.

A home is where you feel safe and loved not like a caged animal.

Even if he didn't like his living space he had no choice but to deal with it.

This was the only life he as ever known!

From a very young age Thor was brain-washed into thinking that Loki was his everything. Taught that in order to survive in this world all he needed was the older man. Thor was not like most people his age though, while most went to school and got an education his days where spent either sleeping or catering to Loki's every need. Forced to kneel beside the mans large plush chair as he ate his meal.

Even though he didn't attend regular school Loki would take a few hours from his day to teach his younger brother about: Science, mythology, English and anything else he found suitable.

On very rare occasions Loki would take him down the busy streets of New York down to his workplace. That was the only time that Thor would ever get any human contact other than Loki. Due to the fact he had spent too many years isolated from the rest of the world Thor had picked up a fear of being around people. Especially the strange men at Loki's work place. They would always look at the young blonde like some piece of meat on sale. Maybe they where not aware of the fact he was indeed a guy. He did look quite like a female, especially when Loki would make him wear these rather poufy and full dresses. It was more a disguise than anything. A disguise from who exactly? He did not know. All he knew was that when Loki would go and buy him a new dress He had to suck it up and put on the dress. If he refused Loki would explain to him how much he had paid for the dress also would get another spanking on his already abused arse.

Thor had always wondered what it would be like to have a normal life. Maybe have some friends, go to public school, a family to care for him. He knew that would never happen though. While Thor continued thinking of his fantasy life he never heard the creak of the door being pushed open as Loki entered carrying a large metal plate in one hand while a glass of low fat milk in the other. With a clearing of his scratchy throat Loki managed to snap Thor from his day dreaming.

He handed the food to the hungry young man and watched as he began to dig in. On the plate rested enough food to fill a small child: exactly five seedless green grapes, two surprisingly large blue berry pancakes, a sliced up banana and to finish it off a baked potato. To anyone that may seem like no food at all but to Thor this was a full meal. The poor boy was not getting enough meat in his daily eating routine. He was at that age where his body needed red meat not just small finger foods. How Thor managed to weight 168 pounds surprised Loki, due to the fact he gave the younger such small portions. Thor's body came accustom to such small portions along time ago.

Loki watched intently as Thor started with eating his entire grape than moving toward the pancakes which he ate by hand instead of any utensils. Usually the two would sit at the kitchen table to eat but Loki decided this would be more comfortable. Thor had a habit of liking his fingers which in Loki's opinion was not only disgusting but strangely appealing. His blonde curls framed his beautiful face even if they where unkempt and in need of a washing.

Thor could feel Loki's gaze analyzing him inside and out. He looked up between bites at the older man with a curious gaze. Nothing but lust and curiosity settles deep within those green eyes. Much to Thor's displeasure Loki began to let out annoyed sighs as he waited for him to hurry up and finish his meal. It was not long before Thor placed his now empty plate on the floor beside the bed, which could be taken care of later on. The air it the roomed seem to get extremely tense. To break the silence, Thor looked at a near by clock which showed that it was already 7:19. Already? Time seemed to fly by. Loki traveled Thor's gazed and let out a soft sigh as he began to pace back and forth thinking.

"I think it's time for a nice bath. Don't you think?" He questioned.

"Yes. I suppose, it is time."

"I will get the water ready, Darling." And with that Loki strolled out of the room and into the bathroom turning on the hot water. The tub was a rather large one, it could feel at least two people comfortably. As the water rushed out of the faucet he dipped his fingers into it making sure that it was at a good temperature.

Luke warm.

He reached up above the toilet to retrieve some of Thor's bath time products. All different type of shampoos and conditioners'. He found a large purple and white plastic cylinder bottle which read: Johnson's Soothing Vapor Bath. He popped the top and watched as the soothing water started forming bubbles in it.

His relaxation was interrupted by the sound of clothes hitting the tile floor. In that instant he whipped his head around so fast he was dizzy for a mere second. Before him stood Thor, with nothing to cover his parts except a large green towel. He shyly looked at Loki and gestured for me to turn around. He complied albeit reluctantly. Loki did not take orders. But, just this once.

A few minutes passed by. In that time Loki mined the ends of his hair, some of the ends were split. At the sound of sloshing water he turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of Thor's small yet perfectly plump rear before the majority of his body became submerged in the water. Internally he groaned.

His blonde hair sticking to his swan line neck, his hands lay flat against the top of his head. In that moment Loki reached for one of the bottles of shampoo and placed it under Thors nose and waited as the younger man took a long sniff and smiled slightly due to the pleasant smell.

"That smells rather nice!" he announced in a child like voice.

Loki began to chuckle deep in his throat. He squirted the white shampoo on top of the blondes head likening the feeling of the soft golden locks between his slender fingers. The only sound of water splashing occasionally echoed through the bathroom. Once Loki had managed to pull the shower head down to get out any traces of shampoo left in Thors head he tangled his fingers in the wet hair. Thor still kept his guard up he didn't know what the older man would try and do. A new smell came in contact with Thors nose, it smelled like some type of honey or maybe it was possibly flower scented conditioner. He could not pin point it exactly.

Thor was so lost in the feel of his brother washing his head he didn't even notice when Loki had glided his hands down his thighs, scraping his blunt nails up and down the smooth skin.

Thor's eyes instantly snapped open in shock. The look on Loki face looked like some type of rabid animal about to jump on its awaiting prey. His eyes where now dilated, while his black hair was still pushed back in its usual fashion. Thor began to try and move away from the hands that where moving up and down getting closer and closer to his penis.

All Thor could do was stare wide-eyed at Loki.

"Isn't this nice? I truly do love giving you a bath; it reminds me of how much you need me." Loki announced voice full of arrogance.

"Umm, do you think maybe I could wash myself?"

Before Thor could make a thought he felt a sudden pain in his scalp from Loki grabbing a handle full of his soaking wet hair.

"Do you find me unfit to do this? I try and show you a little kindness and you throw back at me that you no longer crave my help?"

"No! I just wish to wash myself for once."

With a long sigh Loki reached for a golden wash cloth they lay resting over the edge of the tub. He handed it to the younger man who dipped it in the water and used a bar of soap to his far left to clean his body. Loki watched as the washcloth roamed all areas of thors chest on occasion it would skim his pink nipples which drove Loki insane. Thor made to clean every part of his body due to the fact he like most people didn't like being dirty.

"That's enough for tonight, let's go. We have a lot to do tomorrow morning and I don't want to have to wait for you to wake up late and be sleepy." Loki said as he pulled the drain.

"Where are we going tomorrow? Are we going to see someone? Who?" the blonde asked highly excited.

He was ignored.

Loki simply walked out of the bathroom and into Thors bedroom to fix his bed and to do place the dirty dishes in the sink. Once Loki was gone Thor stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel once more around his narrow waist. He made his way towards his bedroom looking for any sign of some new clothes he would sleep in. He found an ivory sleeping gown lay carefully over his pillow. His fingers ran over the flawless material as he pulled it over his body. It came right above his knees and was tight enough you could see the outline of his dick and the shape of his butt. He let out a sigh as he pulled back the bed comfiture and rested his head sideways, facing the wall.

The sound of footsteps informed him that Loki was making his way into the room. Loki looked down at the angel sleeping in the well made bed. His hair was slightly damp but was smoothed over the pillow. A light snore told Loki that his beloved was indeed fast asleep. With a satisfied smirk Loki back out of the room and made him way toward his own bed where he collapsed face first into the black sheets.

He needed every minute of sleep he could get; they had a very busy day ahead of them tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Loki let out a deep groan as the familiar sound of his alarm clock awoke him. Gripping the cotton blanket he threw them back, kicking the thick material off his legs, and down on the hard wood floor. Who knew getting up could be so difficult. With a sudden boost of energy Loki managed to kick his naked legs over his side of the bed and rise up. With his thin arms above his head he leaned back until he heard the familiar pop indicating his back was stretched.

With uneven steps he stumbled into the dark bathroom. Delicate hands began roaming the bathroom walls in search for the light switch. After minute of no success Loki was able to find the switch, and bring light into his small bathroom. The washroom was not as updated as the rest of the house but that didn't bother him the slightest. What was bothering him was the fact his dick needed to be released. With elegance he crossed the bathroom and let out a well needed piss. His mind began to swarm with different images and memories. Not having anything to do with the task at hand. With a few good shakes he slammed down the plastic pink toiled bowl seat and washed his hands. As he hands lay limp beneath the warm water he looked into his oval sized mirror.

He was merely a ghost of the man he used to be.

His midnight hair was ruffled and disheveled. It consists of many cow-licks in the front of his head. His pale skin was as pale as a sheet of computer paper but was rather smooth. His skin pulled over his skeleton. High cheekbones to top it off. His skin may be pretty but the look of old and new scars tattoo his body in more places than one. His thin hand gripped the sink edge in a death grip, seeming to get tighter and tighter. As he looked in the steam covered window he felt a sudden urge of annoyance and anger flush threw his veins. His body began to tremble as if he where a wet dog. The sound of sputtering water snapped him from his daydream. Green eyes scanned his surroundings looking for any sort of danger. This was usual. Even in his own home Loki never felt safe. He began to rub the dark circles under his eyes as he turned the water off only to turn slightly and turn the shower water on. The water would take anywhere from 10 to 30 minutes to decide to heat up. Might as well get a start on the day. Once leaving the bathroom he turned a sharp left as he made his way into Thor's room. Once inside the younger man's room he cautiously glided over toward the occupied bed. The blankets pull over the young mans head covering his entire body. Loki thought of a caterpillar in a cocoon seeing his beloved wrapped up like this.

One thing Loki enjoyed doing was watching his Thor sleep.

Sure it was creepy and a little weird but Loki was a weird guy. What was that movie he saw, with the vampire and the girl? Oh yes, Twilight. Loki remembered watching the movie as the Edward character watch his Bella sleep. He started doing the same to Thor. Loki looked down at the sleeping young man as his chest rise and fell at a constant rate. Loki looked around the room and noticed that it was 6:28. That didn't give them a lot of time. He leaned forward and yanked off the blanket tossing it more towards the door. Thor lay in what looked like a fetal position. During the night his nightgown had been discarded leaving him completely naked.

Cold eyes traveled up and down t he naked flesh in front of him. Thor's skin was flustered due to the fact the room had got warm during the night. His legs where brought to his chest so Loki couldn't get a sight of the younger man's genitals. Loki grabbed onto the thin shoulder and began to shake the sleeping man awake. He watched with amusement as Thor's immediately jumped up from the bed and looked around for the slightest bit of trouble.

He found none. Only Loki standing there with his hands on his hips in a motherly fashion.

"Good your up," said Loki, "I thought you'd never get up".

"Yes, I'm sure I over-slept, I was pretty tired."

A nod.

"Well, get showered and dressed, we have a very busy day today!"

And with that Thor made his way to the bathroom and stepped into the awaiting shower. Once the scorching water came in contact with his sensitive skin he jumped back and slammed into the wall behind him. He leaned forward and turned the hot water till it fit his liking. His head leaned back as the water traveled down his slim figure and down the circling drain. Picking up bottles of shampoo and other hair-care product he made sure to start at the top of his head down his body. Getting soap in his eyes during this process. He didn't care much for fancy soap but he knew when Loki would put out the fancy towels and honey scented soap that he would have to get extra dolled up today.

The remainder of his shower Thor made sure to scrub his skin harshly. Getting rid of any trace of Loki's touch on his skin. He would always feel dirty any time the older man would kiss him, nuzzle him or touch him in general. Just feeling those bony fingers touch him made his skin feel as if tiny bugs traveled up and his body. Outside of the bathroom door Loki waited impatiently for the blonde to hurry up. When deemed Thor was showering to long he began to pound viciously on the dark wooden door. Thor was sure that any moment the door would fly off its hinges from the intensity of Loki's banging.

"Thor? Thor! . NOW!"

The voice Loki was using made Thor know that if didn't get his pretty ass out that shower right this second he would be in for a real punishment later on. With a string of curses under his breath he shut off the shower, and stumbled out of the warm shower. The sudden gush of cool air sent spikes of chills up and down his spine.

Shit.

No towel.

Just my luck.

Thor used a white hand towel to cover up his private parts and grabbed onto the rusting bathroom and swung it open. Loki had balled his fist up and was just about to knock when the door was opened. Thor's golden hair stuck to his smooth face and even smoother body. Loki notices dust particles in the air that floated around Thor's wet head. It reminded him of an angelic halo. With a hard gaze he looked up and down inspecting every part of the damp, tan body. Thor knew for a fact that Loki's traveling eyes where inspecting his body. He traveled the mans gaze as he haw those green orbs look down toward his towel covered penis. With a slight cough and rush of words Thor strode past the man and into his bedroom.

Once in the safety of his bedroom (away from Loki), he looked toward his bed where a large white box lay. Thor flung the handle towel aside and replaced it with a T-shirt thrown lazily over the heater. With even steps he inspected the box that was minding its own business on his large bed. Curios fingers gripped the top of the box and flung it onto the awaiting floor. He pulled out the garment that lie neatly inside of the box and spread it out over the blanket. Thor hated to admit, but, the dress was beautiful.

It was a Lolita style dress with small delicate ruffles towards the hem of the dress. It was a soft shade of pink which had a small gathered belt which he assumed went around his waist. There also was a silk white cardigan, white stocking, frilly socks and close toed pink dress shoes. Thor turned toward his underwear draw in search for a pair of his undergarments. He found none. Thor picked up the box, wrapped with a small bow sat a pair of lacey red panties. Loki was a real panties man. Thor bit his pale lips as he lifted up a long leg to slide on the girl's underwear. They pressed against his limp penis also showing the apple shape of his ass. With a bit of re-adjusting he managed to fully cover his gentiles. The dress was a little more work  
Due to the fact he didn't want to wrinkle the expensive fabric. It hugged his every curve.

The bed sunk under his weight as he carefully pulled the stockings up his legs and over hit bottom. Next came than the socks than the shoes. The shoes where a bit too tight around his big toe but other than that they looked wonderful of his small feet. Gingerly he stroked the smooth line of his dress and slid the cardigan over his arms and shoulders. He looked wonderful. Loki would agree. Shaking fingers stroked his head full of golden hair that was now dry. Thor crossed the room and stood in front of the full length mirror. He felt that he looked nice but he didn't find these clothes suitable for a teenage boy. For a little girl? Yes.

The overwhelming smell of overly-priced men's after shave assaulted his nose. He looked into the mirror one more to see Loki staring back at him with that shit-eating grin plastered on his face. His black hair was jelled much like one of that greaser in a late 70's. The dark bags under his eyes seemed to vanish without a trace. He was clad in a tailored William Fiorvanti suit. It was a basic black coat with a sink button down white shirt peeping through. His trousers hugged his hips lovingly, showing the off those legs. Pure Italian leather shoes made a rythmatic tapping as Loki noticed Thor inspecting his outfit. Loki put his Patek Caliber 89 pocket watch to eye level to read the time. It read nine past ten.

Loki slid across the room as grabbed a metal brush that lay on top of the wooden dresser. He made his way toward the bathroom where he awaited for Thor to join him. Once Thor joined him he began to run the brush through the soft golden locks. Thor turned his back to Loki as he began working on his head.

"Curls or no curls?" Loki questioned.

"I would like no curls. Please."

"Ahh, as you wish."

Loki managed to brush Thor's hair into a donut bun on top of his head. He looked through the cabinet in search for any type of clips or accessories. He found a shiny silver hair comb as he pushed it at the front of Thor's bun. Several strands of blonde hair framed his face. To get a better look at his work Loki turned Thor around so he could examine the young man. Thor bit back a sigh of nervousness as Loki opened a multi colored make up bag. All type of eye shadows, lipstick, and eye liner. Every teenage girls dream. Thor's eyes fluttered close as he let Loki go to work on his face. Apple red Chanel Lipstick was spread onto Thor's bow shaped lips. Next came the mascara, than a thin line of black eye liner on the crease of his eyes. Loki made sure to keep the make-up simple and easy. Thor was more beautiful that most girls.

"Now, don't you look like a million bucks? That's almost the amount your whole outfit cost!" Loki joked dryly.

"Thank you. You look...Umm, handsome!"

"Ehehehe. We should be off now."

Loki held out his left arm which Thor slid his arm thought. The two made there way to the front of their home as Loki reached in the closet and reached his and Thor's coats. It was rather chilly out. Once the two where dressed fully Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of delicately decorated gloves. He thrust them in Thor's face. He placed them on his hands. With that the two where off.

Once outside Loki grabbed Thor by his glove covered hand and practically dragged the young man down the busy streets. Many fellow Yankees looked at Thor mistaking him for a teenage girl. The wind outside blew furiously, stinging against Thor's face. Loki stopped suddenly and let go of Thor's hand. He walked off the sidewalk and looked at the traffic, he help up a hand signaling for a taxi to stop. With a loud screech of his tires the taxi driver slammed on his breaks. He leaned forward as he rolled down the window talking to Loki.

"You are gettin' in?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you."

"Where yawl headed? Looking real nice!"

Loki noticed that the man had a thick southern accent. His face reminded Thor of a pit-bull. He said thank you shyly. Loki noticed the way the cab driver began to look Thor up and down like he was for sale. That would not do.  
"We are heading to 1129 Baker Street; it's between Chile's and Ruby Tuesday."

"Ugh, all right friend! I'll get yawl there zippidy split!"

Thor ducked his head into his dress as he began to laugh at the mans words. Loki's face remained a cold mask: devoid of any emotion. The taxi began to speed down the busy streets of New York. Thor looked out the window as he noticed all of the tall buildings and shopping areas. It wasn't everyday that he got to go out so he was going to enjoy all of it while he had the chance. He head rested against the cool glass of the window, listening to the honks of angry car drivers and the music that was playing the Taxi cab.

Thor didn't bother listening to the Taxi Driver as he tried small talk with Loki.

"Sooooo, you two from here? Don' look it! More like some type of fancy people! Like, a King and Queen!"

Than he began to laugh: Nyuck, Nyuck, Nyuck!

Loki made a face of disgust at the man that continued to assault his ears with his raspy voice. The rest of the ride included Thor thinking of numerous things and the Taxi rider keep trying to get Loki to talk to him. He was ignored. Loki was on his last nerve. To make it worse they where stick in traffic.

Great.

"Okay, you know what? This is far enough; we can walk the rest of the way! How much will that be again?"

Thor looked up at Loki. The taxi driver looked around for a moment thinking of a way to charge Loki more than needed. Loki felt his blood thicken as the man leaned back in his chair and stretched the scruff on his neck. Loki pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and threw it at the man as he and Thor left the taxi cab. Loki held Thor's hand in a death grip as they made there way down the sidewalk. A large wooden home came into Thor's view. It was a big home with green cut grass, white picket fence, and soft green window shutters. Thor looked up at Loki who had a small smile graced on his lips. They made there way up the steep steps leading up a chocolate door with Christmas decorations' still in the window. Loki balled up his fist and began to knock gently on the wooden door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

No response.

Thor shifted uncomfortably.

Knock! Kno-

The large door was opened to reveal a tall man dressed in the official outfit for any butler. Black slacks pressed to perfection and Black top coat that was lint free. The man had a large frame, broad shoulders, silver hair and an aging face of deep winkles. Thor couldn't tell if he was attractive or ugly. The unnamed name looked down at the pair and smiled slightly. His voice was just like Thor thought it would be. Strong yet rough. He spoke suddenly:

"Mr. Laufeyson." He addressed causally.

"Hello, Alfred. How have you been my old friend?"

"I have been quite well, sir. The others are in the Livening room." He informed.

Loki nodded at the taller man. The man moved out of the door friend welcoming Thor and Loki into the home. It was absolutely breathtaking. High ceilings, expensive furniture placed around, a smell of Champagne and Biscuits filled his nose. Loki still gripped Thor's hand as he guided them threw the expensive looking home. In what Thor thought to be the Living room sat a well dressed group.

Thor identified Tony Stark as the main one of the group laughing loudly, the man seemed to have a certain glow. He was the life of the party. Tony's black hair was in its usual combed back fashion  
(He got a hair cut that morning); it has several strands of grey in the front. His tan skin was a lovely color, the only think was the fact he had notable bags under his eyes from not sleeping as much as he should. His suit was of course expensive and high designer quality.

On the beige love seat couch sat a stunning young woman who looked bored. Her hair was a soft shade of auburn that was in large bouncy curls, several pins holding it back. She kept her shoulders pushed back and her head and back completely straight. She looked as if she was balancing an apple on top of her head and trying to keep it from falling. Her knee length dress was a deep shade of red that hugged her figure. Not to showy, but not basic. The front of the dress cut into a slight curve that essentuated her plump bosom. Her voice sound slightly rougher, but it still sounded nice. She had a voice where you didn't care what she would say you just had to hear that voice one more.

Thor continued to examine every person that was seated. They all seemed to be having a nice time drinking tea and champagne. His gaze kept falling on the unidentified woman. Her face was gorgeous but she looked rather sad. Maybe even tired. If she was she hid it well. Tony was the first to rise and greet Loki and Thor.

"Loki! Long time no see! How you've been?" He came forth and gave Loki a sideways hug.

"I have been well. Yourself? It has been quite a while, has it not?"

The room grew quiet.

"I've been great. Just got done filming Iron man 3, got some more movies coming up though. You should go see my movies. I've seen them all already, and I must say I was amazing in all of them!"

"Maybe some time later."

Tony Stark was the dictionary definition of a narcissist.

Narcissistic:  
Named after the Greek god Narcissus who was entirely infatuated with himself. So one who is, conceited, vain, arrogant, and "big-headed."

Tony pointed to an empty couch where Loki and Thor seated eagerly.

Loki was the first to speak this time.

"Everyone, this is Thor. Say hello."

Thor stood on shaky legs and bowed from the waist.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Natalia Romanova, nice to meet you. Loki's said a lot about you."

"Clint. Hey, kid."

Steve Rogers made his way across the room in three long strides. Not only taking his eyes off Thor's painted face. "I'm Steve Rogers. Good to finally meet you." His voice had a thick accent to it. He had the voice that was made for giving authority: a leader. Thor noticed that he had greeted everyone in the room.

"Where is everyone else at? Will they be joining us later on this evening or what?" Loki asked Steve.

"Umm, yeah. They'll be here later."

"How about Thor goes and plays with the other children?" Tony asked.

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Oh, come on. We all have adult business to discuss."

Everyone in the room shared the same side glances. Thor noticed how Loki would look around the room as if looking for someone to appear. No one appeared from anywhere. After a minute of consideration Loki gave a stern nod. As if on queue Alfred glided into the room and guided Thor to the 'children play room'. Down the hall in a dimly lit bedroom sat four other teenagers around Thor's age.

"Have fun children. Don't play to rough now," Alfred said, "Ring if you need something."

He closed the door and made his way back down the hall.

Thor turned toward the other people that sat on the large bed talking quietly. Once they realized that there was someone new in the room, they all ran toward him dragging him toward the middle of the room. Thor noticed that the other children all looked like they stepped right out of a runway.

"Guys, look! Someone new to talk to!" Exclaimed a brown hair girl.

"Hey, you, what's your name?"

"I'm Thor. Mr. Stark told me to come in here while the adults talk."

"Well, I'm Peter." The boy said, pointing to himself. "That's Sif, Bruce, and John." He took the time to point to everyone as he said their name. They also took the time to shake hands and said 'Hello'.

"Well, who are you here with?"

Thor looked up at Sif who was pointing a thin finger at him.

"Loki."

"Oh, the scary pale man? He looks mean, is he?"

"He is not scary! Well, he can be mean when I misbehave." Thor defended Loki in a rushed voice.

"Humph. I would really fancy a cuppa right now. I wonder when Sherlock return."

Thor noticed the boy named had a heart-wrenching British accent.

"I have-"Thor was cut off by Alfred poking his head into the room instructing for them to follow.

His silver hair fell into his eyes for a moment before he used the back of his hand to sweep it back. They made their way down the ever lasting hallway to join the others in the Dining room. When nearing the Dining room Thor noticed a large silver door that had numerous dead bolts on it. It didn't seem to fix the decor of the rest of the home.

Thor purposely walked a little slower to examine the door better.  
A low buzzing sound started: Zzzzzzrrrrrr. Alfred noticed Thor's curiosity and put his hand on his back to speed him along.

What in the world was in there?

As they entered the Dining room Thor noticed that there where more adults than he first saw. Thor glanced around the long. Near the end of the long table sat two men and a young boy. Thor knew the men as Bruce Wayans and his partner Jack Napier. The first thing Thor noticed about Jack was his oddly colored hair. It was a mix of light blonde and green. Green hair? How interesting.

They where equally handsome men. Jack had his purple coat draped over the back of his chair. He wasn't dressed in his usual purple suit but an impressive all black suit. How nicely dress he was almost distracted Thor from the mans ruined mouth. His eyes where a light shade of green that went unnoticed by the black circles around his eyes. One thing came to Thor's mind: Raccoons. His lips had been brutally cut up to his cheeks in a large smile. Many people knew Jack would go under the name 'Joker' and would hustle many notorious gangs out of millions of dollars. When finally caught that was his punishment. He wouldn't have to worry about never smiling. He now had a permanent smile.

Bruce Wayans was quite the American Dream. He was the person everyone wanted to be. His chocolate colored hair was in its usual style. He was a good looking man. Tan even skin, lovely hazel eyes, nice cheekbones. His voice had a slight British accent to it, due to the fact he would spent most his life in London. Mostly with his loyal Butler Alfred. Not only was Bruce an entrepreneur but a well known actor. Starring in hit roles such as: Batman Trilogy, The Machinist, The fighter, Public enemies and many more. But most people knew him for his role as Batman. Jack and Bruce seemed to be made for one another. Adding their adopted son Robin to mix made for a picture perfect family. Well, almost perfect.

Seated to Bruce's left was a rather petite woman with a tight ivory colored dress on. Her long hair was curled toward the end and rested over her naked shoulders. She seemed to grab your attention with her cat like grace and the way she rolled words off her tongue. Her words where almost seducing yet had a razor sharp edge to them. Thor knew her as Bruce Wayans's good friend Selena Kyle. She was talking with Hawkeye about the best way to use certain arrows. What a dull conversation.

With a clap of his calloused hands Tony stood at the end table instructing for everyone to be seated. Thor noticed that all the young teenagers sat next to their "Masters." He made sure to sit next Loki. There was only one empty seat left at that was at the end of the table next to John. The conversation in the room all died down till the only sound heard was low coughs. Tony's dark eyes scanned the faces that all where staring back at him.

"Okay! There is one person we are waiting for now than we can have dinner."

"Who are we waiting for? Rember Nick and Phil had a meeting with the rest of SHIELD?" Hawkeye informed.

"Yes, yes. We are waiting for Sherlock. Its unfortunate Jim Mariolatry couldn't join us.

Tony rested his hands flat on the table as he plopped down in the plush leather chair. The air filled with a silence, not an awkward silence but a relaxing silence. The silence was pierced by the loud vibrating of Tony's Iphone. He pulled out the bulky phone from his left pants pocket and opened the text message.

I'm sure you all are waiting on me to join you all. I will be there in about 5 minutes. Don't fuss. SH

With a small smirk in place, Tony strides from the Dining room and into the front of the house to greet his awaiting guest. Outside the large door Sherlock Holmes leaned casually on the heavy door frame. Sleek mobile phone gasped in between his delicate fingers. His green/blue eyes stared into Tony's tired brown orbs. Tony stepped to the side, holding the door open for his detective friend. With a small nod, Sherlock made his way down the hall to join the others in the dining room.

"Tony. We really need to talk about the task at hand," Sherlock stated, "The last thing I need is Mycroft finding out what we really do."

"Yeah, your right. I suppose. My neighbors have been complaining about the noises."

Sherlock stopped suddenly. Tony almost went crashing into Sherlock's back. The detective turned to him so they where face-to-face. His cold eyes began to deduct the movie star. His mind working over-time.

Anthony Stark.

Middle aged.

Billionaire, playboy.

Owner of two short haired Siamese cats.

Once a well known achaholic until his ex-girlfriend made him get help.

Arragont cel-

Sherlock wait cut off mid-sentence by Tony nudged his elbow in the mans ribs. Tony sent him a look as he strolled by and entered the Dining room. The room filled with loud greetings. Thor watched as John rose from his chair to greet Sherlock. Nothing but love and care settled in his large doe eye. Sherlock placed a large hand on the side young mans face. To anyone else that may seem like a random act of kindness but to John that was a rare sign of affection. Sherlock didn't care for love or showing kindness towards others. Love was just a stupid emotion that he kept locked away.

With a clearing of his scratchy throat Sherlock pulled out his chair and slid down in his chair. John followed. Once everyone was settled in their chairs Alfred walked into the kitchen ordering all of the servants to hurry up. The soft Click, Clack of a woman's heels caused Thor to look up at the young woman that walked into the room. Her skin was a soft peachy color, bright apple red cheeks, thin lips and a nice oval face. Her body was dressed in a knee length black dress and a pair of floral designed tights. Her heels where a good two inches, they made her sound like she was tap dancing as she walked. Thor noticed that her hair was dry and uneven. Her bright orange hair was cut around her ears. Even thought her ears where large they where delicately framed. They suited her well.

Standing beside her was another young woman with bright blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had almond shaped grey eyes and sharp features. Her cheekbones where sharp and angular. Even with her beautiful face it was flawed by a large swollen bruise on her left cheek. There where large bruises scattered on various placed on her neck and face. She looked as if she got in the ring with Mike Tyson.

"Allison, don't just stand there standing, serve us! I don't keep you here for nothin'." Tony exclaimed.

The young blonde woman jumped at the sound of his voice but, nodded her head and began pouring wine into the adults' glasses.

Thor noticed how the woman would shake nervously as she poured Sherlock wine. He looked at the bottle in her hand it read: Chteau Haut Brion Pessac- Lognan 1982. The smell started to linger through the room. Much too strong. The orange haired woman walked to Steve's side as she shifted the glass of lemonade held in front of her chest. Steve gave her a small smirk of satisfaction.

"Would you like some lemonade," she asked in grit teeth, "Sir."

"Why yes, I would love some."

The woman poured the drink to the rim of the cup and stepped back until she was leaning against a wall. Her friend Allison stood beside her. Hawkeye looked at the two women as they shifted from left foot to right foot. The door leading to the kitchen opened as many more servants strolled inside carrying large metal plates of food. For the most part dinner went by surprisingly smooth. Thor's plate consists of: a slab of fully cooked steak, spoonful of sweet potatoes, corn and small portion of fresh salad. He began with the steak, making sure to use a folded napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth where the sauce dribbled. It was absolutely delicious.

The room had small side conversations floating in the air.

Allison walked over to Thor was seated and offered him some more lemonade, he said 'Yes, please'.

He is very polite.

While the young woman poured the drink into Thor's glass she looked into his deep blue eyes and seemed to forget her task at hand.

"HEY! LOOK WHAT YOURE DOING!"

"Huh? Oh shi-"

"Someone get some napkins!"

A firm hand grabbed Allison's thin wrist to stop her from pouring anymore lemonade onto the table. She looked up from Thor's eyes to the disappointed look on Tony's face. Everyone in the room was looking toward the young woman as she stood up straight stuttering stupidly. Loki came by and made sure to use paper towels to soak up the spilled drink.

"I-im sorry sir! I want paying attention, you understand. Don't you?" she whimpered pathetically.

"You need to learn to pay attention! Get your head out of the clouds!"

Alison stood with her hand clasp together over her chest in a protective manner. It didn't help as Tony began to rise from his seat to yell at the scared women. Everyone in the room watched as Tony's face turned a bright shade of red.

"If this was a one time mistake, than this would be somewhat understandable. But, you keep fucking up! I can't even count the number of dished you have broke or even some of my furniture! Can you walk three steps without hurting yourself or someone else? I need to place a caution sign where ever you go. Is that what I need to do? Or maybe follow you around like a dog to ensure you don't break something? All I ask for you to do is bring me the vase form down stairs to upstairs. And what do you do? You go and drop it! That was a rare emerald vase. I don't know how much longer I can keep you here." Tony ranted. He breathed in and out, trying to catch his breath.

Steve looked at the woman sadly and nodded. It may seem harsh but it was true.

"I think it would be best if by the end of this week you pack up and leave."

"YOU CANT DO THAT TO HER! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Much to everyone's surprise it was Brianna who was doing the yelling.

"AS MUCH CRAP YOU PUT IS THROUGH YOU DECIDE TO KICK HER OUT?!"

"Yes." That was the only cool, calm and collected response she got from Steve.

"Brianna, enough. Don't let your feelings get the best of you. Stop, I'll go."

Brianna just stared at her friend in disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed much like a gaping fish. Her shock turned back to pure anger.

"You are a horrible, cold-hearted, disgusting, monster! I have never in my life met someone so...Vile. You can't get rid of her; she is the only one of us who can actually stand you. You really need to pull your head from out of your ass! I have worked in many homes before but yours has to be the absolute worst. Especially these parties. Nothing more than a bunch of rich, snotty, assholes! Mr. Stark, I tip my hat to you. You put on this mask of how kind and trustworthy you are but you're nothing but a snake. A slick snake. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? SOME KIND OF SICK SCIENTIST! DON'T YOU SEE WHATS IN THAT ROOM!?"

A laugh.

"Ha-ha! Oh god, Bruce! I like this girl; she has an edge to her. I like that." Jack declared.

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry for my friends' words. Please, forgive her. She is just upset that is all," Alison said. "Brianna, you must put a censor on your mouth, it will be the death of you!"

"I can say whatever it is I like! That is the 1st amendment after all."

"You can speak, but you must learn when to say certain things."

"I can speak my mind, I have the right! Do you have the right Anthony? You seem to speak with you ass more than your mouth isn't-"

Her sentence was cut of by a firm back-hand smack across her face. Her noise was surely broken. Brianna's head snapped to the side so hard Thor was sure she would get whiplash. Orange hair shielding her eyes from view. A thick trickle of blood ran down her now crooked nose. Everyone looked toward Tony as he stood wide-eyed staring at the two female servants. Once he seemed to calm down from his rage, he pulled the two servants down the same hallway Thor went down. Alison tumbled over her feet as she was forcefully dragged down the everlasting hallway; Brianna on the other hand kicked and screamed. Tony was having none of this.

He wasted no time swinging open the metal door against the wall with caused a loud slam to echo throughout the house. The room was pitch black, cold and it smelt of blood and what Brianna thought to be as vomit. With a vice grip on their arms tony made them follow him down creaky steps and further into the room. Allison tried to look for any type of light to show her exactly where she was. She was having a hard time seeing her own hand in the darkness. Tony not once tripped, stumbled, or bumped into anything. It was if he had night-vision goggles on. A sudden stop caused the two women to fall face first onto the wet concrete ground. A blinding yellow light came from over head.

"This is better than living on the streets isn't it?" A new voice rang thought-out the room.

"I think it is. Jack, you know what to do."

"Yep, leave it all to me. ''

Brianna gripped her head in agony as blood poured from a ragged cut in the center of her forehead. She looked up as Jack Napier stood over her bring a pair of metal handcuffs in front of her eyes. Tony went back to where his company was waiting patiently for his return. He acted as if nothing had ever happened.

Meanwhile, Brianna only had time to rise on shaky legs before Jack placed a large hand over her mouth and began to push her up against the wall behind her. Her breast where pushing against his front. Numerous scenarios where racing through her mind of what Jack was planning on doing to her. She looked over his shoulder and noticed that Alison was lying on her stomach, face in the ground not moving. She was withering dead or unconscious. The joker grabbed her face in his hand once more and pressed their foreheads together. His breath was coming out surprisingly slow and steady. She was expecting his breath to smell vile, but, it smelt like syrup and chocolate. He must have been eating some sweets. From the way how was pushing against her she was sure he was planning on sexually assaulting her. All she could do was fight back and beg. So she did.

She put up one hell of a fight. Kicking at his stomach and scratching at any part of his face that she could possibly get to. With a kick to his chest she sent him stumbling back grabbing his chest in pain. She took this opportunity to run in search for a door or even some steps. Her fingers skimmed the rusted knob of a door, before she could turn it open Jack threaded his hands through her hair. Her back was pressed to his chest as he started dragging her to the back of the dark room.

"No, NO! Let go of meeee! Please, stop!"

"What's all that screamin' going to do for ya' doll? Nothing, so stop it!"

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP! ALISON, WAKE UP!"

Brianna could feel her throat burning as she began to scream as loud as she could. She called for Alison, for some of the other workers, hell; she even called for Tony to get Jack away from her. Jack gripped her arms as he pushed her against the wall once more and began pinning her arms above her head. On the wall where a pair of rusty ankle and wrist shackles. Putting the shackles on her wrist was more difficult than he figured it would be. The girl was a fighter.

"Damn! Hold fucking still, will ya'?"

"No! Let go! HELP!"

The sound of soft footsteps caused Briana's heart to beat with the hope that the neighbors or someone heard her pitiful screaming. The person stopped. Than a sigh.

"Jack, why must you be so messy?"

"Ha-ha. Sorry, babe. Little brat won't stop kicking and scratching me. Give me a little help?"

"Hmm, I suppose."

The woman could only stare in horror as Bruce Wayans knelt down to clasp the chains around her throbbing ankles. Jack began to laugh as he started to pet the top of Bruce's chocolate colored hair.

"Good dog."

"Do that again, and I will hurt you."

Whenever someone would threaten Jack he would always laugh and shrug. Most of the threats he received in his lifetime where empty threats. He knew that when Bruce made a threat he would not back down on that threat. Still chuckling to himself he finished securing Briana's wrist. The two men stepped back to admire their work. The women's outfit was wrinkled, dirty and smelt of sweat and perfume. Her wrist separated over her head while her ankles chained right next to each-other. Her head bowed. She was in the same position as the Jesus on her chain.

"Please, don't leave me here, I-I'm sorry. Please."

"Awe, Bruce, I think she wants us to stay. How cute."

"I couldn't agree more."

With light to guide him, Bruce dragged Allison by her ankles to where Brianna was chained to the wall. The unconscious women received the same treatment her friend received moments before. This time, she was in a sitting position with her knees brought up to her chest. Head resting on the wall behind her. Her arms where above her head also. Brianna resisted against the chains in an attempt to free herself and her friend. She only made the chains rub against her raw skin. Blood trickled down her ankles and wrist as she began to kick and pull against her restrains'. Allison sat with a glazed look in her eyes. She didn't scream, beg, nor cry. Just sat there with a heavy heart. What good would screaming and beginning for her life do her? Nothing at all.

"You comfortable yet?"

"Let. Us. GO."

"Why should we let you go? If you leave than we cant have any fun."

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

"You'll see."

Jack went off into the room to retrieve his bag of tools. The sound of metal tools being thrown around and metal hitting the floor echoed thought the room. Alison felt as If her heart where going to leap into her throat at any moment now. Brianna watched as the man came back with a black duffel bag full of unknown toys. She figured they would be some type of crazy sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, belts, mouth gags, lube, the whole nine years. Bruce's hazel eyes sparkled in mischief as he reached into the bag looking for something.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The 'thumping' sound was Briana's heart pounding in her eardrums. Every other sound was droned out except for her racing heart. Bruce clamped a pair of pliers down on her cheeks. He twisted unit she began to cry out in pain.

"Aaaahhh! Enough!"

He stopped.

Bruce moved out of the way as Jack knelt down to Alison's eye level. His hand came under her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. There where tears streaming out of her swollen eyes. Most of her face was red and swollen from tumbling down the steps. The tears continued. He grew bored of watching her cry so he stood in front of Briana once more.

"Do you want to know where I got these scars from? I'll tell ya'." For more emphasis his tongue swiped out of his mouth to lick his mouth scars. Briana could feel her stomach clench as he began licking the scarred skin more.

"I-I want to know." She lied.

"You see, before I met Bruce over there, I had a wife. She was so beautiful. Much like you. I loved her with all my heart, I did. I promise you that. Well, she got in a knife fight with some broads which ended up with a cut on her cheek. She thought she looked ugly, I thought she was still perfect. So, to make her feel better I put a knife in my mouth and began to cut," Jack took out his pocket knife and placed it into his mouth, he made a slicing motion to show her what he meant. "I wanted her to know that the scars didn't make her ugly. Now I could have a scar just like hers. Well, she hated it. You know she left me? Up and left. Couldn't stand the sight of me. I cut the other side of my mouth into a nice smile. Look at it. Now, I can smile even thought my heart is sad."

How Jack got those scars was always a mystery. Most of his life as a youth was blurred. There where numerous stories as to how he got his smile scar in the first place. Briana looked in disgust at the ragged, red scars on Jack's face. They where disgusting. She noticed how hurt his voice sounded as he talked about his past wife.

"Does my face disgust you? Why are you turning away from me? Look at me. Look at me when I am talking to you!" Jack gripped her chin forcing her to face him. He turned his face so the scars where right by her mouth. She had no choice but to feel the bumpy skin against her quivering lips. Her stomach was doing all kinds of flips as he nestled the side of his mouth up and down her face. The only warning she gave Jack was a low: "Oh god, no," before she turned he head away from him and emptied out her stomach. The puke smelt of corn, chicken and other varieties' of food. It was light orange, with large chunks of chicken in it. Jack stepped back rubbing his scars with his naked hands. Bruce was by his side rubbing circles in his back.

"She did just like everyone else did. I make her sick. That's exactly what Sarah did when she saw me." His voice was a small whisper. He turned toward Bruce with a deep from on his face. "Can I?"

"Yes."

Once getting permission Jack kissed Bruce on the lips softly before turning his attention to the gasping woman. Vomit still covering the floor, her blouse and some on her shoes. He kneeled toward her feet looking to see if an electric outlet near by.

"W-what a-are you l-l-lookin' for?"

"An outlet."

"Huh? W-why?"

"You'll see."

Alison and Briana bother followed Jack wit their eyes as he began to plug something into the wall near Briana's legs. Bruce stood a few feet in front of them smiling to himself. He was getting ready for a show.

"Ha, I found it!"

A loud sound cut threw the air: zzzzzzrrrrrr!

"What is that?!" Allison yelled over the loud buzzing.

"An electric carving knife."

"For what?"

"Cutting up food mostly. Well, cutting a turkey is pretty easy. Human meat is tougher though."

The sharp pain of skin being cut open caused Briana to throw her head back and scream. Her arm had a thick gash cut diagonally down the middle. The blood from her arm was falling in a large puddle by her feet. The pain that shot through her arm was one of the most unbearable pains she had ever felt in her life. Her screams didn't seem loud enough to Jack, so he went to town pushing the cutting knife down on her skin. He started with her arms and made his way down. Once he reached her blouse he turned off the knife, placed it down and ripped open her top. She was wearing a black bra with white swirls on the round cups. Her breast where about a 32B. Not to large but not to small.

"H-hey! Let go of my boob!"

"Hmm."

Jack unhooked her bra and though it in the corner of the room somewhere. His face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't expect her nipples to be so large. And brown. He was staring at her naked breast. Bruce felt pangs of jealously run thought his blood as he picked up the electric knife and hit the ON button.

Zzzzzzzzrrrrrrrr!

With caution Bruce brought the knife down toward her erect nipples (It was chilly in there after all,) in one fast-motion he managed to cut off the brown nub. Brianna began to scream. Even though her mouth was open not a single sound came out. Her detached nub was in front of Jack's feet. He kicked it behind him. Allison stared up at the two men as they stared back at her. It went on like this. For an hour Briana was sliced, burned and even kicked a couple times. Before long, her body was covered in long gashes all over her body.

"Enough…please...l...Can't…" Her voice trailed off. "No...More...noo..."

"I think she's getting tired, Brucey."

"It was just getting fun; well at least we have her little friend to mess with."

Alison's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she realized that the two men would do her like they did her friend. She would be different though. She would not let them break her. No matter how badly she was cut or harmed she refused to shed a single tear for these bastards…

Briana was left with a blood drenched body and furious tears streaming down her burning face. Jack felt no sympathy toward the woman. From what he had seen she had a sharp tongue with a razor edge to it. A thought came to his twisted mind. What better way to remove the flaw it self. Her flaw was that tongue. He would cut it out. The wheels in his head turned as he thought of just the way to remove her tongue. Bruce noticed that his husband was planning on another way to torture the young woman. He decided he would have a little fun with it also. With a graceful turn, Bruce jogged up the stairs, out the door and down the hall to join the rest of his friends. Everyone was in the living room casually chatting with one another about many topics. Sports, money, and their childhoods. Sherlock was stretched out on the couch in his mind palace.

"You two having fun down there?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yes. We are. I need salt. Alfred!"

"Yes sir?"

"Salt, please."

Thor noticed that there was blood splattered on Bruce's suit. He questioned in his mind where the blood came from exactly. He knew exactly where it came from, he just didn't want to admit that it was happening it that room. Alfred waltzed back in the room carrying a large glass bowl full of salt, in his empty hand was a plastic bottle of lemon juice. Bruce gave him a confused look.

"Salt and lemon juice?"

"Sir, lemon juice and salt will burn cuts the most."

Bruce caught his drift. He smiled a cruel smile. Before anyone could say anything else Jack's voice cut through the air: "Bruce! Come on, babe!" The man continued smiling as he jogged down the hallway and back into the room where Jack waited for him. When noticing the salt and lemon juice Jack raised his eyebrows at his partner. Bruce put the lemon juice down as he poured a palm full of salt into his dainty hand. Never did Jack take his eyes of the Dark Knight as he placed his palm of salt against the exposed skin of Briana's nipple less boob. The salt on the skin caused her to thrash violently against the chains. A shit eating grin crept up on Jack's face when Bruce asked him to hold her legs still. He did just that.

"AaaHHHHH!"

Alison watched as Bruce poured lemon juice mixed with salt onto her friends open cuts and gashes. She felt as if she where paralyzed from head-to-toe watching some type of fucked up horror movie. The two men broke out in laughter as Briana's eyes rolled in the back of her head; she began to trash once more. Her screams caused sharp pangs of pain to should up Alison's spine. When her screaming was not loud enough Jack took the liberty of gliding his pocket knife down and into the young woman's stomach. The violet ripping and puncturing touch skin caused Alison's stomach to swim with disgust. Despite Briana's body lying limply in the chains, Jack repeatedly stabbed her until Bruce put a calming hand on his stiff shoulders.

"That's enough…for now." The man's voice was soft, the voice of a loving mother. Jack had to take some breaths before he could finally catch his breath.

All his anger, frustration, rage, hate went all into stabbing the death out of Briana. It was obvious he put no mercy in killing her. After a minute he smiled his crooked smile, and led Bruce up the stairs to join their friends. Before leaving the room completely he called after Alison: "ha, see you in the mornin'. Don't' let the mice and roaches get ya' ha-ha!" That was his goodbye for the night as he and Bruce casually left the room leaving her in the dark once more.

Thor looked around the room noticing how casual everyone in the room was acting. Everyone was in their own little conversations talking about different subjects; some about work, movies, celebrities and best way to make pasta. Thor was currently talking to John and Sif. They both where nice and took little time opening up to the blonde. Glancing around the room he stopped Sherlock and Loki, sitting side-by-side talking about the decomposition of a dead pig. Thor couldn't help but notice how similar the two men looked; dark hair, high cheekbones, slim figure, elegant hands and a voice that could make any woman's panties wet. Thor had been told by John that Sherlock was a Consulting Detective and a scientist. Many of his experiments' where live people and animals. No one ever questioned the screaming, blood on the carpet or unusual stains on his clothes. It seemed everyone was ignorant to the horrible experiments the man would do.

Soft steps of Bruce and Jack caused everyone in the Living room to look up for a second. Thor couldn't help a small gasp that pissed by his lips. Bruce's usual slicked back hair was now shielding his eyes from few. Many of the hairs in the back where curled and stick out at the ends. There was crimson blood over his cheeks, eyes, forehead and mouth. He managed to get blood on his entire front. The same went for Jack. His green curls where now slathered red. They both looked as if they where in a daze or some type of adrenaline high. Steve stood up even straighter than before; he was used to standing tall and strong, due to being in the army.

"Is she done?"

"Yeah, not the Alison girl though. The other is…ya' know." Steve did know. Tony and Steve nodded in understanding as did all the adults.

"May I have the other girl? She would make a nice experiment." Sherlock spoke out.

A pause to think.

"Sure, you are in charge for getting rid of them this time though."

"Understood."

Thor listened as the adult's in the room all talked. His eyes would flutter close for a minute or two, ore they would snap wide open looking for trouble. Tony was the first to notice the way all the children would lean against each-other for s support as they dozed off. Even thought it was only 8:32, he knew it was time for some well deserved sleep. Tony and Steve convinced their guest to all stay for the night, they all agreed. Alfred ushered everyone into their rooms. Thor and Loki's room was a light shade of blue, white ceilings, expensive furniture, Japanese paintings and a king sized bed. Thor stripped to his underwear as he crawled into the awaiting sheets.

"Thor, I will be joining you a little later on tonight. I have something to do. Well, Goodnight Precious." He sealed it with a kiss to Thor's rosy cheek.

"Okay, night."

The rest of the night was not filled with pleasant dreams or anything along those lines; it was filled with Alison's screams of 'HELP, HELP'. Thor knew he couldn't go out there and save the women but, he felt as if he should have done something. To drown out the screaming, he placed a pillow over his ears so he could hum to himself peacefully. The screaming turned into a broken sobbing. They did it, they finally broke her. It was Sherlock who filled her head with horrible words and even worse images. He watched as she crawled into a ball and began to cry, rocking back and forth.

"STOP, PLEASE! STOP!"

"You want me to keep going? Was that it? If you say so."

A well aligned kick to her stomach forced Alison to crumple to her knees, holding her bruise stomach in her hands. The kicking only became harder as Sherlock put all of his energy into kicking the women in her stomach and face mostly. He made her scream louder than she ever did in her life. Steve watched as Alison looked up at him with a look that screamed 'Help me!' he stood there watching her. The tears streaming down her face mixed with mucus from her nose. She had never looked so ugly before. Selena and Natalie walked over toward Alison so they could pet the top of her bruised head. Nothing about their petting was rough or intended to harm the battered woman. When noticing that someone was showing her some sympathy Alison latched her arms around Natalie's creamy thigh hoping that the two women would help her.

"Y-you'll help…me..?"

"Of course we will help you, Darling'"

"Yeah, come on. Stand up, good girl!"

Loki watched with a small smile plastered on his face as the two women help Alison stand on her bruised legs. To help her from falling they put her arms around their neck and guided her to her feet. Selena and Bruce shared a look before a new voice spoke:

"You guys couldn't wait till I got here? I missed all the fun." The voice belonged to a Bruce Banner. A well known doctor and local scientist.

"Bruce, man, we waited for you all night. Where were you at?" Tony asked.

"We just got in from India. It was beautiful."

We?

"Who's the young woman?"

"Oh, this is Alison; we have been having a little fun with her."

Bruce stood so he was inches away from the women's swollen face. Large purple, blue and yellow bruises' took up 96% of her face. Large knots where all over her fore-head and some on her cheekbones. What looked like cigarette burns where spread throughout her neck and legs.

"I can tell you had fun with this one." He laughed a little.

"Bruce, I think you should show her some love. We know she needs some." Natalie purred.

"Some love? I don't think the other guy would be able to control himself." Bruce eyed the women up-and-down as he spoke. "He usually takes over and goes to town."

"Come on; show her what she's been missing out on."

"No…not…that…"

"I think she would like that, her take her."

As if nothing but a pike of trash, Selena and Natalie pushed Alison straight into Bruce's awaiting arms. Despite his cool demeanor, Bruce Banner was just as dangerous a poisonous snake. By the age of twenty-four he was diagnosed as a Paranoid Schizophrenic. He would say he shared a body with a guy named 'Hulk'. The Hulk was supposedly the voice that took over control when he was too weak to do it himself. Alison looked into Bruce's brown eyes as he led her up the stairs toward the empty bedrooms. He was going to have his way. The entire way to the bedroom Alison would kick, scream and cuss at Bruce to get him to release her. It ended up in vain. Upon entering the bedroom Bruce managed to lay on top of the struggling women.

"LET GO! NO, NO! HELP, ANYBODY HELP ME!"

"Please, don't scream. I just-"

"NO! YOU FREAK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

His body became as tense as a piece of wood; every muscle in his body stiffened to the point of him just lying there stiff as ever. Alison could see that his lips where hovering over her eyes and he was saying something to himself: "I'm not a freak. I'm not...nothing wrong with me…"

"What are-"

"There is nothing wrong with ME!"

His shaking hands went straight for her shirt as he began to pull the shirt over her head revealing to her large breast. Realizing the situation she was currently in, Alison began to scream once more. Bruce on the other hand, didn't hold back as he ripped off her dingy bra and stared down at her chest. Her breast where rather large, one was bigger the other. The nipple was a soft shade of pink. After eyeing it up he used his thumb and pointer finger to twist the sensitive tissue until it turned a bright shade of red. While busy at the task at hand Bruce didn't notice that Hawkeye and Natalie stumbled inside.

"I got the arms, you the legs."

Bruce watched as Natalie pinned down Allison arms and Hawkeye held her legs. For what felt like eternity Bruce filled himself deep within Alison's opening. She remained as dry as a desert out in august. That's what the lube was for. She could feel it, warm, we, and sticky. When Bruce released himself inside of her she felt his seed dripping onto the bed sheets. Hawkeye was next. He hung like a porn star; in those porn's that are all over the internet. She screamed so loud she was sure the roof above would come crashing down at any moment. Natalie just sat in the chair next to the bed smirking to herself. By the time the two men where done with her, her vagina was bleeding freely over the crisp bed sheets. No doubt she had some vaginal ripping and a large loss of blood.

"That was fun, thanks for that." Hawkeye said as he tucked himself away.

Alison could only draw her knees to her chest and pray to God that they would just kill her right then and there. She had been raped, abused, everything she thought would never happen to her. After the trio left Alison crawled out of the bed in search for a way out of the mad-house. Beside the bed was a small table, it had a note. It read:

Thanks' for being so cooperative. Thought you would want some more of that later on.

She immediately crumpled the paper into a tight ball, which she through on the other side of the bloody bed. She knew that they where not down with her just yet. They would do everything they could to make her crack even more. All she could do know was cry herself to sleep praying that God would put her out of this misery.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
